


“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Cooking, Cooking Illiterate Remus, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: remus attempts to be sweet for his boyfriend
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> warnings. cursing

remus wanted nothing more than to be a good boyfriend. he was good at making people scared, and he was good at being disgusting, but neither of those were great, in his mind, skills to have when trying to be a good boyfriend. he didn’t know how he scored janus, all he knew was that he would do everything to keep him. it probably helps that he and janus were dormmates, and that they were in quarantine and janus couldn’t exactly escape, but. who's to say.

“babe?” janus called as he entered the dorm. he was considered an essential worker, though his paycheck didn’t exactly express that.

“one moment!” remus called from the kitchen, pulling his pizza out of the oven. or, it was supposed to be a pizza. he and janus often enjoyed them when watching crime shows so he thought it’d be cute to homemake his own. cute pizza isn’t burnt. remus can add another thing to the list of things he can’t cook.

“don’t be mad.” remus said, poking his head out of the kitchen, his hair falling out of his messy bun a lot.

“have you done something I should be mad at?” janus asked, walking over to remus, wrapping his arms around the gremlins waist easily.

“not yet.” remus smiled brightly, peppering janus’ new question scowl in kisses. remus could just order a pizza and try again later.

the second time remus tried to make anything, he attempted baking, and it was actually a success. it was much easier than cooking, the recipe he found, after scrolling through a novel, was very straightforward.

he wound up making blueberry muffins. while they had no cute sentimental-ish thing like homemade pizza, muffins were still really good. especially when remus made them himself, janus found out.

“woah,” janus said, around mouthful of muffin. “this is amazing. you made these?!”

“don’t sound so surprised!” remus scoffed, mock offended.

“you can burn water, remus.” janus said seriously, before going back to smiling and shoving the muffin in his face, reaching for another one.

this last attempt was a rousing failure. remus decided since he couldn’t make pizza, maybe because it was so simple, he’d go for something extravagant. plus, beef wellington had a funny name, so it makes it better.

“what. tHE FUCK.” janus sighed tiredly as he saw remus pouting and pulling a burnt mess out of the microwave.

“beef wellington.” remus sighed, his hair fully in the food as much as he was leaning over it.

“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner,” janus sighed, grabbing the plate and throwing it out. he once again wrapped his arms around remus, this time his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. “you suck,” he sighed lovingly. remus nodded in acceptance, murmured something under his breath and accepted his failure kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
